Its good to be home
by Magarmy
Summary: Ichigo left home alone with Karin and Yuzu, think of the fun. one shot. capitalization and punctuation problems that will be fix as i posted this with out going over it.


Monday morning, I thought, as I gently pushed the cute little blond head's hair behind her ear so that I could see her face, a face I knew so well, and a body I just got to know, well.

The fact that she was my 14-year old sister was not a bit disturbing to me as it appeared she wasn't losing any sleep over having been fucked by her 19-year old brother. Her eyes fluttered open at my touch and she just looked up at me and then snuggled in closer. As I squeezed her a little tighter, the events of the last few days were all that I could think about, I had just returned home after graduation from a college several hundred miles away and since I had a little time before starting my first real job, Dad decided it might be a good time for him to go away for a few days since I could "babysit" yuzu and karin, my not so little sisters. That was fine, it would be no problem since the two of us had always gotten along, pretty much. There were never the bratty little sisters, but could be a pain from time to time. At any rate, Saturday morning was bright and clear.

I planned on doing some yard work to help Dad out while he was gone. Karin and yuzu were still sleeping as far as I knew, so I just went along with the weeding and mowing and trimming crap. I'd had enough work for a while and went around back to the pool and dove in, did a quick few laps, and then found a raft and crawled on for a bit of relaxation, yeah, and maybe take a quick nap. It only took a few moments before I drifted off. And it only took a few moments more before my nap was rudely interrupted by a couple of screaming banshees, both of whom cannon-balled the hell out of me and then dumped me into the deep end.

War was declared and the water battle ensued. Splashing, dunking, laughing, just as back in the day when they were scrawny little 8-year olds and I would pick them up and throw them high into the air much to their screaming enjoyment. The only problem was that I began to notice these two little girls weren't so little anymore, I mean, I hadn't really noticed my little sisters growing up since I had been gone for so long, but, goddamn, the little twerps developed boobs while I was gone, and I guess all those sports camps had been paying off because they were both of long, firm legs, narrow hips, and the budding breasts. Everything was fun and games until Karin jumped on my back, wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me, and rode me into the deep water. Her legs just happened to be crossed right at my crotch and with that little bit of pressure and with her tits poking me in the back, yup, I'm practically drowning and I'm getting an erection, go figure, a boner, a hard-on, for cryin' out loud. So, I shook the little cretin off as quick as I could and swam deep and then as far from them as I could. By the time I climbed out of the pool and picked up a towel, I had reverted to normal.

Although I'm pretty sure that karin got a good feel of my burgeoning goods. I decided to finish up around the front of the house and then go for a run, so I padded off to the gate with cries of "chicken", "big baby", and "loser" ringing in my ears, c'mon, they were only 14! I spent about an hour or so finishing up the chores, and then went in the house and up to my room to change for the run. Stopped off at the bathroom before leaving and as I stood there taking a leak, I turned and looked through a crack in the blinds down to the pool area and, holy hell, the two girls were down there sunning TOPLESS, you betcha, getting rid of those tan lines, they were! I couldn't really appreciate them from this distance and besides, what could I possibly be missing? But I had a brainstorm of an idea, perfect way for the big brother to torment the little goobers. I finished my business and ran down to the side of the house and turned the garden hose on, letting it run to get nice and cold! Crept up to the gate, quietly snuck in, and then blasted the hell out of them! Paybacks are hell! With a lot of speed and general bad mouthing, the two girls jumped up and dove into the pool! Laughing hysterically, I threw down the hose and walked over to where their bikini tops had been dropped. I admit, I was being a bit of a horse's ass, but yeah, I danced up to the edge of the pool and waved their tops in the air with a brilliant "nah, nahhhh, nah, nah nah, nahhh." Karin said , "Ichigo, you prick, give us those tops and get out of here, or we'll beat your ass." Prick? I didn't even know she knew a word like that. Me: "C'mon out and get 'em, big talk!" Well, we were at a bit of stalemate there, until karin decided to take matters into her own hands.

She swam over to the edge of the pool and as I backed up a bit, she climbed out of the pool, and started walking toward me. Ok, so remember what I said about 14-year old boobs, I backed up a bit more and finally she stopped, and stared right into my eyes. "Ichigo", she said, "Is this what you want to see? Or maybe this?" She bent down and zipped her bikini bottoms off quick as anything and stood right back up, Alright, 14-years old, I know, but she had these long, strong, shapely legs, narrow hips, a nice thick patch of curly dark hair right above where her legs met, tits, no not too big, each one half a grapefruit, dark nipples standing out, good abs, and when not wet, long, little past shoulder length black hair that just glistens, by the time I worked my way back up to her face, her dark, almost black, eyes were narrowed down to a slit, never mind, and anyway, I looked into her eyes and she said, "Ichigo, give, 'em, NOW!" and she stood there, incredibly naked, incredibly beautiful, incredibly sexy, with her arm out, waiting expectantly. And, yup, that goddamn traitor in my pants gave me away one more time in my life and the next thing I knew, Jamie was screaming, "karin, karin, look at ichi, he's growing WOOD! I think he likes you!" And of course, she was laughing. And as for karin, she glanced down at the tent pole growing in my shorts and as I watched, her eyes changed from narrow slits to, wide-eyed wonder? I'm pretty sure she sized up my meat in just a couple of seconds, then she looked back up into my eyes and I don't know what was running through her head but if my dick could have gotten any harder, it would have exploded! I'll tell you, people talk about the earth standing still, until Jamie's hoots and laughter snapped us out of it!

I know, you figure the next thing I did was jump karin and dump my man seed into her ravenous pussy, shit, that only happens in stories. Nah, I chucked their tops into the deep end and coolly watched karin as she "strutted" back into the pool, man, she had a great ass as well, she jumped in next to yuzu and the two high fived each other and then started whispering and giggling. I gave them one more look and picked the hose up, gave them one more good shot, and walked away with as much dignity as a young man with a 9" hard-on could. I went back upstairs to change into my running gear and on my way out, stopped off in the bathroom for a quick peek out the window, just in time to see karin, who was still naked, peeling yuzu's bottoms down and off, rubbing her face into my sister's nice little patch of blond pussy hair, then that is all there was and nothing more happened so I went for my run. A good long one. And I fully intended on following it up with a nice, cold shower. When I got back I purposely slammed a few doors and ran back up to the bathroom and looked down at the girls, they were pretty much finished getting back in their suits, so I jumped in the much needed shower. Of course, I knew it wasn't going to be easy looking at the girls after seeing karin starkers, and yuzu didn't know I had seen her, so that wouldn't be too bad.

At any rate, I got myself cleaned up and passed the two of them heading upstairs as I was going down. They giggled when they saw me but I just grinned back and told them I was going to go out and pick up a pizza and a movie and would be back in a bit. "AN: a nice porn video planned on using to seduce the little beggars, or wait, even better, have trusty Rex, ready to lick their, c'mon, to bad " We made it through dinner and cleaned up the kitchen and they went back upstairs while I went in the family room to get the movie started, OK, sure, so it was some movie called "Stardust", hey, I figured the girls would like it and it didn't really matter to me as I didn't plan on watching all that much of it.

I popped the movie in and yelled to the girls to get their asses down here and they did, dressed in shortie pajamas, sleeveless tops that buttoned up the front, no bras, long legs and barefoot, and smelling like they just sprayed themselves with some pretty good shit, I grabbed a pillow off the couch and layed down on the floor while they plopped themselves down on the couch. And then we were taken off to the mystical land of Wall, hey, Claire Danes, not bad, but as I drifted off to sleep, I was thinking of another hot little chick, with deep dark eyes and a tempting little bush, hey, I admit it, I was thinking about Erin, man, those little tits, her legs, bush, ass, perfection, my sister wasn't too bad either, actually, other than hair color, they could be twins. Those weren't exactly my last thoughts as I drifted off, but there is no sense going into detail. Dreams aren't too bad sometimes, but what woke me up was not from my dream nor was it Michelle Peiffer getting zapped by some kind of star power, it was the thwap thwap thwap of wet pussy juice and heavy breathing and it was coming from the area of the couch! Holy hell, girls, I thought, what are you up to now, well, this I gotta see, I thought, and rolled over and took in the action.

There was my little on-the-edge-of- getting-a-good-orgasm sisters getting vigorously finger fucking each other. Both girls had shucked their tops, yuzu's head lolled on the back of the couch, her eyes rolled back up into her head as her hips bucked in rhythm to karin's efforts. Since they were too busy to notice me, and since my dick was already dripping, I said the hell with it, and took matters into my own hand. I kept pace with karin but did not let myself go. yuzu soon let out a loud moan and grabbed karin's hand and just pressed it tight into her pussy as she hit a big one. I wanted to shoot my load right then, but it was a good thing I didn't, karin flopped back as yuzu started to work on her tits, sucking one nipple and stroking the other, karin raised her glistening hand and sniffed her finger and I thought she was going to lick it right then but she opened her eyes and looked straight across the room at me, busily stroking my johnson for all it was worth. Her eyes grew round as saucers and then she sucked that finger deep into her mouth and I thought boy what she could do with my cock and yuzu was still suckin' tit and pushin' karin's shorts down off her hips, karin helped her out and slid those babies down and karin, still looking into my eyes, spread her legs and I got to see her whole package, she looked at me and looked down at her pussy and looked back at me and I knew exactly what she wanted, even though I was thinking with my little brain, I didn't need a written invitation to figure things out. I was over there in a flash, running my hands up her legs, enjoying the contrasts of her hard muscles and soft skin, memorizing every bit of her body I could take in, every part I could touch, smell, and soon taste.

I licked and kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to her drippin' snatch, little bites and nips, her smell was intoxicating, she finally grabbed my ears and pulled my face tight into her cunt, didn't John Denver write a song about something being almost heaven? Sucking karin's pussy juices was a little bit of heaven, I licked up and down her slit, felt her bush against my cheeks and lips and forehead, sucked her clit into my mouth, biting down a bit, I glanced up at her and she was gone but yuzu was watching me intently, while gently twisting karin's nipple, I can't tell you why I did what I did next, I was just lost in the moment, but my right hand had been resting on karin's thigh and yuzu was tight up against her so I dropped my hand down and starting rubbing yuzu, well, actually, the inside of her thigh, making little circles that moved closer and closer to her still dripping pussy. As I started getting close enough to feel some of her drying cum juice, she then lifted up her hips and peeled off her shorties and pulled my hand right back to where it had been, ohhh, mama, as they say, my fingertips went right to her pussy lips and then deep into her waiting cunt-hole, it wasn't long before I had both girls moaning and sighing in pleasure, karin came for about the third time, quickly followed by yuzu.

I sucked Erin's cum in and licked around her hole a bit more, and I was just about to sit up when a pair of hands started guiding my head again, right into yuzu's wet and dripping pussy, yup, forget it, I jammed my face into her cunt and licked and sucked up and down her slit, tasting her sweet nectar, her incestuous sweet pussy juice, while yuzu held my head tight between her legs, karin slid down around behind me and worked my shorts and underpants off, and started rubbing my rock hard cock. Shit, did that ever feel good! Finally, yuzu let out a loud moan and came into my waiting mouth! I licked her clean and she let me go and I fell on my back, looking up at those two young, beautiful hard bodies, I mean, who knew? Then they both looked at each other and down at me and then dropped down, one on either side of me. karin kissed me full on the lips, tasting her and her sister's deposits, yuzu snuggled in close and started licking my ear, their hands started roaming all over my body, pinching my nipples, up and down my stomach and chest, karin went down on one of my nipples. "yuzu, oh, yuzu, yuzu, yuzu!" she pressed her mouth against mine and frenched me all the way to my toes.

yuzu could damn well kiss, not detracting from karin's kisses, at all, they, too, were awesome, I just closed my eyes and let things roll, soon both of them were stroking my rock hard cock and taking turns kissing me, and that went south as well, and as I looked down at the girls I couldn't tell which one was sucking me off and they were both doing a fine job. I mean, I don't really know if I am 9", but there seemed to be plenty enough for both of them. They licked and lapped and stroked until I couldn't contain it any longer and then I came, shot a wad that both girls took on the chin, and boy, did I ever shoot, and shoot, and shoot, had to been one of the best I ever had! The girls were troopers and licked and cleaned every last bit of it up, including licking it off each other as well, we kissed some more but their hands were keeping me hard and pretty soon my hips were moving in tune with yuzu's mouth on my cock and boy she sure could suck me off and I don't know if I was the first for her or not, but if I was, she was a fast learner, karin, yes, young karin, whispered in my ear, "Fuck me, ichigo, make love to me." I looked into her face and knew I couldn't say no, but I did say, "Baby, listen, yesss. I want to make love with you. I'll fuck you, but it is going to hurt a bit, so you get on top and you can take it as fast or slow as you want."

I like it when a girl is on top anyway, that way I can play with her ass and tits and clit at any time and also watch my cock slide in and out of her, but I knew it would be better for karin this way as well. I just had to be careful because I had no intention of knocking up a 14-year old let alone my sister. karin and yuzu changed positions and while yuzu watched, karin straddled my hips, and slowly pushed her engorged twat along the entire length of my cock. I reached around and grabbed her ass. She slid her dripping cunt up and down for a few minutes until she was ready, she looked up and me and then slowly put the head of my cock into her cunt hole and just held it there, I pressed my hips into her and bucked a little bit and she rose up and took a little bit more cock inside her, not a lot yet, but the head of my cock was buried in her sweet pussy, then she started to move, riding my stiff rod, slowly letting me in deeper and deeper until we got to her cherry, and while I slid my hands from her ass up underneath her arms to her tits and then back down to her ass, she just breathed deeply and began pushing, up and down, in and out, man, of course, she was tight and it didn't help that I was as hard as I could possibly get and it felt awful darn good to me but I wasn't pressuring her either.

I let her control the action, until she pushed deep enough and hard enough, she let out a gasp, whispered, "Ohhhh, ichigo." I broke through her protective layer, she looked at me with tears in her eyes but I didn't know if it was because it hurt or because she realized that popping her cherry was the end of one part of her life, OK OK, to much trying to figure things out, she didn't take long before she started the action again, goin' up slow and comin' down hard and soon was taking most of my cock deep into her cunt. yuzu was grasping karin's hand and I was still rubbing her ass, her tits, her back and of course, moving my hips along with hers, the sentimental part was over and now we were just fucking banging each other's bones, the pain was a recent memory and the pleasure pheranomes were taking over, I glanced over at yuzu and she was rubbing her own twat never taking her eyes off my slick cock going in and out of her sister, I thought about telling her to roll over and sit on my face and I would eat her out but I could tell I was getting close to coming and I needed to focus on what was going on with beautiful karin, she was fucking me hard now and her breath was coming in great gasps and she looked so fucking hot and yeah, everything was fucking fucking, and then she hit the big one and as her cum slid down my cock.

I screamed, "I'm getting' close, karinnnn, it's right there!" And through waves of intense pressure, I slid my dick out of her and shot my wad, karin obliged by grabbing my dick and giving it some good tugs to pump me dry. yuzu came as well in unison with the two of us and boy, weren't we all a friggin' mess, we all started giggling and the room smelled of cum and sweat and sex and it was great, both girls collapsed on top of me and I wasn't complaining as I rubbed their backs and asses and you get the picture, now we were all covered in my cum and dripping, yuzu got up and came back with a couple of warm wash cloths and towels and we cleaned each other up and none of us really could stop grinning, but I was whupped and said I was going to bed and we could clean up in the morning. We all headed upstairs and even as tired as I was, I enjoyed walking up behind the two girls, looking at their bare asses, mmMMMMmmm, they went into yuzu's room and I went into mine and flopped down on my bed, Still smelling them all over me, it wasn't but a few minutes later the two girls came in and climbed in on either side of me, so we pulled up the covers, kissed, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning and I had to pee so I carefully peeled myself out of the girls' arms and crawled over karin to get out of bed. They barely moved so I figured I was good to go. I went into the bathroom and took a leak and then walked back to my room, yuzu was sitting up on the edge of the bed and as I stood in the doorway, she got up and walked over to me, even with bedroom hair she was hot, how had I not noticed it before? I wasn't sure how she was going to react this morning, but she just came up to me, threw her arms around me and squeezed, I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head as she reached down between my legs and gave my semi-hard dick a good rub, sighed, and told me that she was going to go take a nice, long, hot shower, emphasizing the long part, pulled my head down and gave me a great kiss with just a little tongue and went walking down the hall.

I looked over at karin and she was staring at me with those beautiful dark eyes and smiled, the covers were pulled down and again I admired her gorgeous body, her small tits, hardening nipples, her great legs, I got hard and headed over to my bed and crawled over and buried my face into her slightly matted bush, and began to lick and tease her. I was going to have all of her, I wanted to make love to her with my eyes, my hands, my mouth and then with my cock, and as she wrapped her legs around my back, that is exactly what I did. I just took it slow and easy and just enjoyed every square inch of her body , as she did mine. About an hour or so and several orgasms later, yuzu came back in, wrapped in a towel with hair dripping (I guess it was a long shower even though she told me later she spent a good bit of time watching karin and I while she fingered herself to cumming), I cleaned up the house the best I could, did a load of laundry to take care of all the crusty underwear and towels and sheets, and, so I thought that was the end of a great weekend and one that I was not going to forget. My Dad was coming home tomorrow evening and soon after I would be leaving again to start my first job.

I had to take the movie back, even though I am still not quite sure what it was all about. Yuzu and karin came home after dinner and I had them take a walk around the house to make sure everything looked clean and in place, Everything met there approval including their washed and folded clothes. It was neat, though, because they kinda stayed close to me after they got home and we just enjoyed being together. I thought they might have wanted to talk about something so I just gave them the opportunity. Finally, I said I was heading up for bed and we hugged and said see you in the morning and all of that crap, well, honestly, I hugged them and told them I loved them and told them to sleep well and I would see them in the morning. Much to my surprise, as yuzu held me tight, she said, "ichigo, please, don't be mad at me if I ask you this, but will you make love to me the way you did to karin?" "I dunno, babe, last night just happened..." Yes," she countered, "but listen, I don't want my first time to be in the back seat of Stewie Jackson's piece of crap car where he pops his load so fast I get nothing out of it but a broken cherry, I want it to be with someone who cares about me and about what I am feeling, like you were with karin, please, ichi, make love to me..." And so I did.

please review, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
